


Foxes and Wolves

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles loves to play it up for Derek, and so it comes as no surprise when Derek gets a sext about what awaits him when he gets home.





	1. Wolf Pup

**Author's Note:**

> Before you even start reading this, I'm sorry. I have no idea why I wrote it. But, nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> This is the GIF that started it all (link is NSFW, you have been warned): http://domtop4boy.tumblr.com/post/148407116986/texasgaydom-pups-get-so-excited
> 
> (Also the second chapter might not be posted for a while, sorry about that)

Stiles has never had a problem with being human, but sometimes he liked to experiment with more primitive and animalistic behaviours. It probably helped that he loved being Derek’s pet and he knew that Derek loved him too much to deny any fantasy or idea he suggested.

So it came as no surprise that Derek got a sexy message on his phone about what awaits him when he gets home from work. It was accompanied by a very teasing photo of two butt plugs, both with tails: one with tan fur and a black tip – a fox’s tail – and one with brown fur to match his gorgeous hair – a bushy wolf’s tail.

Derek couldn’t help but smirk.

He had jokingly given him the butt plugs with tails one day after a few days of Stiles feeling depressed and contemplating the thought that he might not be good enough for Derek, not raw or instinctive enough – animalistic enough – for the beta. And he was so wrong; Derek loved him, regardless of the fact that he was human. But regardless, Derek had bought the toys as a joke, to tease the boy, but Stiles took to them more than Derek had thought he would. So much so that they soon became a means of communicating without the need for words.

For instance, if Stiles wanted hardcore, angsty sex that would leave him with bruises and bites and leave him bed bound or unable to walk for days, then he’d get out the fox tail – because it’s well known that foxes and wolves don’t get along, and Stiles loves to play off Derek’s instincts. But if Stiles wanted fun or tender sex, but not to have Derek worry about hurting him because he was human, he’d get out the wolf’s tail and playfully greet Derek at the door; naked, prepped and wagging his tail like an excited puppy.

As Derek stepped through the door, he discovered – with a hint of joy and relief – that Stiles had chosen the second option today.

He greeted Derek at the door, his bare skin glistening and his hips shaking excitedly as he made his tail wag. He was on his hands and knees, the bright orange cock ring fastened around his base and a matching collar around his neck. Derek loved that collar; it brought out the gorgeous amber shine in Stiles’ eyes.

“Hello, pup,” Derek greeted as he stepped inside and shut the door behind himself. “Have you been a good boy while I was gone?”

Stiles’ hips moved quicker.

When he had a tail in, he refused to speak – unless it was to talk dirty as a fox and spur Derek on – and Derek found it adorable when he made little pleading noises. Although, he didn’t mind the sound of Stiles’ voice either.

There wasn’t a thing about the boy that Derek didn’t love; his smile, his laugh, his entire existence was intoxicating.

Derek reached down and gently tousled the boy’s hair, smiling as Stiles arched to his touch, nuzzling his face into the palm of Derek’s hand. Derek gently stroked the boy’s cheek. His skin was heavenly smooth and the soft little pants and eager whimpers made Derek’s crotch throb.

“I’d say that a good boy deserves a reward,” Derek purred. “I’m a little hungry though, so I’m going to get some strawberries, you go wait by the bed.”

Stiles obeyed without question, moving on his hands and feet as he crawled towards the bedroom.

Derek waited for a moment, watching him go.

His pale skin glistened with slick trails of lube, evidence of his eager preparation for Derek’s return.

Derek couldn’t help but smile to himself.

He felt pride in knowing that Stiles did that for him. It made him feel even better to know that Stiles was comfortable like that. Derek still couldn’t work out what Stiles saw in him, but he felt an indescribable relief that Stiles loved him unconditionally and that he felt safe enough to say that he loved the boy the same way. Stiles was his and he was Stiles’.

Derek sighed as he tore himself away from the beautiful sight. He quickly made his way into the kitchen, rifling through the fridge for the strawberries. He pulled out the punnet. A few of the lush red fruit were still in the container.  He took the container with him as he made his way across the small apartment to the bedroom.

Stiles sat at the foot of the bed, his chin resting on the mattress as he waited for permission.

“Want a strawberry, pup?” Derek asked.

Stiles turned and hurried to Derek’s feet. His hips swayed eagerly as he opened his mouth, panting and waiting.

Derek pulled the leafy top off of the ripe, red fruit before holding it out for Stiles.

The boy took it eagerly. He chewed it ravenously, the sweet juices colouring his lips and dripping down to his chin.

Derek took another from the punnet and bit into the sweet flesh.

He pulled the top off of another and passed it to Stiles before taking the last for himself. He tossed the punnet full of dishevelled leaves onto the small counter be the door. He reached down and gently wipes the trail of juice from Stiles’ chin with the ball of his thumb before drawing back to unbutton his dress shirt.

Stiles sat up eagerly, his face centimetres from Derek’s crotch. His hips wiggled excitedly.

“Uh-uh,” Derek scolded. “Sit.”

Stiles obeyed, letting out a needy whimper as he forced himself to sit still. His beady eyes watched Derek intently, panting as Derek slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled the pale blue fabric away from his golden skin, exposing his abs and shrugging it off of his broad shoulders. He dropped it to the floor, leaving the soft cotton to ripple like a pool of water.

He moved his hands to his belt, fingering the leather.

Stiles couldn’t help himself. His hips bounced forward, his face drawing closer to Derek’s growing bulge.

“Wait,” Derek instructed patiently.

Stiles’ tail wagged, his whole body quivering with anticipation. He licked his lips eagerly.

Derek slid the leather out of the buckle, pulling the belt free of his pants. He did the button and undid the zip, shedding his trousers and boxers soon to follow.

Stiles’ whimpers grew louder, the vibrations going straight to Derek’s crotch and making his erection throb.

Derek bit into his lip. This was as torturous for him as it was for Stiles, maybe even more so.

He dropped his gaze to meet Stiles’ glistening amber eyes, and whispered, “Good boy.”

Stiles pounced forward, guzzling Derek’s dick. He took him to the hilt, letting out a satisfied moan as Derek’s impressive length slid all the way into his throat. Stiles slowly pulled back and lapped at the head.

Derek inhaled sharply, his legs trembling at the raw sensation.

Stiles continued, rolling his tongue around Derek’s sensitive head before taking his cock back in his mouth. He tightened his mouth and dragged his lips back up the length.

Derek purred, spurring Stiles on.

The boy’s rigid cock bobbed against his abdomen, left neglected and aching for relief.

Stiles moved his head over Derek’s dick, faster and faster. He moaned, pleased. The vibrations went straight to Derek’s cock, making Derek growl in response. Stiles’ hips bucked instinctively at the sound.

Derek ran his hand through Stiles’ ruffled hair, rolling his hips and sinking further into the boy’s mouth.

Spurts of precome liberally dribbled down Stiles’ throat, making him hum with pleasure.

Derek tried to maintain his composure, drawing in shaky breaths and stifling moans as Stiles continued.

It took every ounce of control he had to encourage the boy to pull away.

Stiles sat back, a little heartbroken but still eager to please.

“If you make me come now, I won’t have any left for your pretty little ass,” Derek whispered. “And that’d be such a waste after you’ve done such a nice job of getting yourself ready for me.”

A soft blush worked its way into Stiles’ cheeks, reddening the pale flesh like cherry blossoms blooming in the snow.

“Why don’t you hop up onto the bed?” Derek instructed, nodding towards the mattress. “I’d like to give you some love and attention too.”

Stiles bounded onto the bed, sitting at the end of the mattress and awaiting instruction.

Derek reached forward and gently tugged at his collar – their signal to break the illusion and stop for a moment, to level with each other and set boundaries.

“Tell me what you want,” he whispered, looking at Stiles lovingly.

He looks too good, Derek couldn’t wait. He craned his neck and brought his lips to the boy’s throat. He devoured the skin: kissing it, sucking at it, licking it and gently nipping at it. He tested patches, working his way across the exposed skin until he found a spot sensitive enough to make the boy whimper and yelp. Having found such a spot to elicit such a response he continued to torture it, teasing the boy relentlessly.

Finally, he forced himself to pull away, hearing the boy let out a disappointed sigh, his lips quivering – wishing to be kissed but unable to ask for it.

Derek brought their lips together in a soft kiss, barely bushing his lips across the boy’s before pulling away.

“Tell me what you want,” he repeated, his voice soft and encouraging as he leant in close.

Stiles licked at his lips, biting into the rosy pink flesh to stop it from trembling. He seemed lost for words, unsure of what he wanted and desperately wanting to return to his fantasy. He muttered his reply, using as few as he could, “Gentle. From behind. Come in me.”

Derek nodded and gently tugged at the collar again, letting the boy return to the safety and comfort of his fantasy role.

The joyful sparkle in Stiles’ eyes returned, making Derek’s stomach flutter and a soft smile lift his lips.

“You’ve been such a good boy,” Derek whispered, his husky voice lulled by the sweet sensual tones. “I think you deserve a reward.”

Stiles’ hips wiggled as he wagged his tail excitedly.

“I think you deserve some love, huh?”

Stiles whimpered needily. He rolled his hips, moving the butt plug about in his ass and stirring up his insides.

His cock was rigid, straining painfully against the ring and longing to find relief. He had played with himself while he awaited Derek’s return and the man’s loving kisses and torturous necking didn’t help the cause.

Derek reached forward and gently stroked Stiles’ shaft a few times, slowly as if to milk the needy sounds and rugged cries from the boy.

Stiles threw his head back, animalistic sounds escaping his lungs.

Derek pressed a kiss to the boy’s exposed throat before sitting back and taking his hand away from the boy’s cock.

He heard Stiles whimper at the loss, but pressed a tender kiss to the crown of his head – a promise that he’ll soon get what he wants.

“Turn your pretty ass towards me,” Derek purred.

Stiles did so, turning his back to Derek and angling his ass into the air, presenting himself for his lover.

Derek ran his hands across the boy’s soft ass cheeks, humming with delight as he did so.

Stiles let out soft whimpers, desperate for more stimulation.

Derek eased the butt plug out of its place, his heart sinking into his stomach at the sad sound Stiles made at the loss.

But he didn’t have to wait long; Derek crawled up onto the mattress and guided Stiles’ legs around his. He lined his dick up with the boy’s entrance and slid his length into the Stiles’ ass, feeling the muscles clench at the sudden intrusion and the boy cry out.

Derek leant forward, arching over Stiles in order to litter kisses across the boy’s shoulders. He reached around the boy, his hands spreading the boy’s legs and exposing Stiles’ dribbling cock. He rubbed his thumbs in circles, feeling the tense muscles twitch beneath his touch.

He began to roll his hips in slow, shallow thrusts, giving Stiles the time he needed to get used to the sensation.

Stiles let out quiet yelps, his lips quivering. He didn’t speak, but Derek knew he was begging for more.

He ran his hands down the boy’s thighs and back up to his ass, massaging the soft tissue as he pulled out and rolled his hips into Stiles’ tight ass, sinking deeper into him and moving a little faster.

Derek watched as the moles danced across Stiles’ skin, the boy pushing his hips back against Derek’s.

Stiles let out soft whimpers and mews as he clawed at the sheets, balling the soft cotton into his fists.

Derek ran the palm of his hand down the boy’s spine, lovingly caressing his soft skin. His hand dipped into the curve of his spine, feeling the boy squirm and arch to his touch.

The man gnawed at his lip, swallowing hard as he tried desperately to control his urges; Stiles wanted it tender and slow, and that’s what he was going to get.

Derek leant forward over the boy and littered tender kisses across the boy’s rigid shoulder blades. His whiskers tickled the boy’s skin as Derek nuzzled his face against the boy’s warmth, the heat of his soft breaths rolling across Stiles’ shoulders and making him shudder and whimper.

Derek rolled his hips, tantalisingly slow.

Stiles whined, desperate for more.

Derek felt his stomach churn with guilt. He caved, moving his hips and sinking into Stiles’ ass. He set a slow rhythm of shallow thrusts, working the boy open and occasionally sinking into him deep enough to make him cry out erotically.

Derek brushed his teeth against Stiles’ shoulder, to hard enough to bite or to leave a mark, but just a gentle nip to stake his claim.

He set his hands on Stiles’ slender hips, gripping him and steadying the boy’s hips as he picked up the pace, trusting into him faster and faster.

Stiles’ broken moans fell past his lips, escalating into drawn out cries.

Derek purred at the sound.

Derek straightened his back, bracing his hands on Stiles’ hips as he trusted into his ass. He thrust into him, just hard enough that the boy toppled forward, pressing his forehead against the pillows. He pushed back against Derek’s cock, encouraging the man to continue. Derek returned the thrusts, moving quicker and penetrating him deeper – but not violently, pounding his ass.

Stiles’ moans were strangled into broken gasps as he drew closer and closer to his climax.

Derek braced his hand on the boy’s shoulder, using it as a grip to pull the boy’s body down over his dick. He inhaled the scent of bitter, primitive sweat and undeniable arousal that radiated off Stiles’ skin, sweetened by his natural scent. He angled his hips and thrust against Stiles’ prostate, driving the boy mad.

Stiles cried out, his nails dragging at the sheets as his whimpers and moans escalated into one drawn-out cry.

Derek bit into his lip, hissing as his hips sputtered and he thrust into Stiles one last time before climaxing and coming inside of the boy.

The sensation of semen spilling into his ass drove Stiles over the edge, spurts of hot sticky jizz flowing from his dick. He cried out as a wave of pleasure rolled over him.

They both froze for a moment, gasping for air.

Derek gently rolled his hips, hearing Stiles whimper before he slowly withdrew from the boy’s ass and set him down atop the sheets.

Derek littered soft kisses across the soft skin of the boy’s bicep, trailing them across the curve of his neck and over his throat.

He laid down next to Stiles, pulling the boy close to his chest.

He gently tugged at the collar before unfastening it.

Game over.

Stiles nuzzled his face into Derek’s bare chest.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked, his voice a soft whisper as he craned his neck to look at the boy.

Stiles didn’t reply.

“Stiles,” Derek said firmly. “Why the tail?”

“Because I’m nothing special,” the boy muttered. “You deserve more than me; better than me.”

Derek sighed.

“I don’t want anyone or anything else,” he said softly.

“But I’m just human,” Stiles replied.

“So what? What’s wrong with being human? I dated a huntress who turned into a werejaguar – that didn’t turn out well. I dated an English teacher who turned out to be the psychotic darach – that didn’t turn out well. I dated a bounty hunter – that didn’t turn out well. I don’t want anything supernatural or animalistic, I want you. You are more special than you think.”

Stiles tilted his chin up to look at Derek with those gorgeous glittering amber eyes.

Derek gently stroked his cheek. He smiled sweetly and pressed a tender kiss to the boy’s forehead.

“Tail or no tail, I love you, Stiles.”

The boy nuzzled his face into Derek’s chest, hiding his rosy red blush as he whispered, “I love you too.”


	2. Fox

One more word. If Peter said one more word, Derek was more than likely to vault his desk and tear his uncle’s throat out. At least he was until his phone chimed.

He glanced down at the text from Stiles.

It read: ‘There’s a fox in your den.’

Derek felt his stomach flutter with a mix of excitement and nervousness.

He knew exactly what that meant: he had picked the fox tail, which meant Stiles wanted angsty hardcore fucking – the kind where he won’t walk for days after, the kind that left angry marks across his skin. And when he got out the fox tail, it was bound to happen, because everyone knows that foxes and wolves don’t get along.

Stiles never had the words to ask for it, and if he did he knew Derek would more than likely refuse, but he always seemed to pick the days when Derek needed to vent his frustrations.

And so, as soon as the clock struck five, Derek clocked off and raced out of the building, trying his best to stay patient as he drove home and sprinted upstairs to the apartment space they had set up in the loft. He fumbled with his keys as he unlocked the door and dropped everything by the door, shedding his clothes as he made his way towards the bedroom.

He halted in the doorway, taking a moment to take in the sight of Stiles curled up in a ball in the centre of the bed. He was completely naked with his nimble knees tucked into his chest and his arms tucked beneath his head. The bright orange fur of Stiles’ fox tail stood out against the dull grey bedsheets, but the boy had been completely honest in what he had said: there was a fox in the den.

Derek crept over to the bed and crawled onto the mattress. He stalked forward like a predator until his body towered over Stiles’.

The boy looked so peaceful in his sleep that Derek almost regretted waking him up, but it was what Stiles wanted, and if Derek didn’t do it now then he would come to his senses and let his morality take control. In fact, if he laid by the boy, it would only take seconds for him to calm down and forget everything that had happened that day.

But, no, this is what Stiles wanted.

Derek lowered his head and brushed his teeth against the cartridge of Stiles’ ear. He felt the boy shiver beneath him. The alpha let out a low growl, his eyes ignited a magnificent vermillion as the shy fox blinked his eyes open.

Stiles let out a sigh and gently rubbed at his eyes, rolling over until his body pressed up against Derek’s.

For a moment, Derek hoped that the boy had forgotten about which tail he had picked, and would choose to stop it all. But, as Stiles lowered his hands, he found that that was not so.

The boy lowered his arms and revealed the dark, cynical glare that met Derek’s territorial one.

A sly smile curled up the corner of the boy’s thin lips.

Derek didn’t hesitate. He crushed their mouths together in a blisteringly passionate kiss.

Stiles pushed back, eagerly opening his mouth to welcome Derek’s dominating tongue as he purred against the warmth of the man’s lips. He ground their hips together, their lengths rubbing and throbbing for friction as Stiles yelped at the delightful surprise of the butt plug pressing against his prostate.

Derek hummed at the involuntary noises the boy made: the unrestrained gasps, animalistic groans and rugged panting making the man’s crotch throb. His erection bounced against the flat of his stomach as Derek began to buck his hips, rubbing his rock-hard dick against Stiles’ rigid length.

He dragged his claws across Stiles’ skin, watching angry red marks trail in their wake. He hoisted the boy into his lap, sliding his hands under his slender body and running them from Stiles’ shoulders down to his ass. He kneaded at Stiles’ soft cheeks, a low rumble escaping his lungs and rolling across the boy’s skin.

Stiles shuddered at the sensation, rolling his head back and exposing his throat.

Derek took advantage of the boy’s dropped defences, bringing his lips to Stiles’ jugular and littering the skin with sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. He nipped and sucked at the skin, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough that it left a bright red mark that was speckled with purple as it began to bruise the pale flesh. Derek instinctively lapped at the mark before moving on to nip at Stiles’ neck again and again, leaving trails of bruises and reducing the boy to shuddering moans.

Stiles laced his fingers through Derek’s hair, tugging at them and making the man gasp at the radiating pain. Derek let the boy pull him back, wincing as he tried to catch his breath.

His eyes began to glow instinctively rather than voluntarily and his fangs threatened to drop.

He flinched, tapping at Stiles’ shoulder: their agreed signal to stop.

Stiles released his grip on Derek’s hair, looking at the man with deep concern.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked.

Derek dropped his body against Stiles’, pressing his forehead against the boy’s shoulder and wincing as his primal urges grew stronger and more demanding.

“I can’t control it,” Derek gasped. “I can’t… I don’t want to bite you, Stiles.”

“You won’t,” Stiles promised in a hushed voice, cupping the man’s cheek and offering him a reassuring smile. “I trust you.”

Derek littered tender kisses across the boy’s shoulder and muttered, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Stiles whispered. “Derek, we’ve been dating long enough that you should know by now that I don’t care.”

“I do,” Derek countered. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Derek, I chose the fox tail for a reason,” Stiles argued. “And I’ve put up with you wolfing out on full moons for years, as for when you do it during sex… I kind of like it.”

Derek stared at him, brow raised with surprise.

“Hey, you can’t judge,” Stiles squealed.

“I’m not judging,” Stiles whispered, bringing their lips together in a tender kiss.

“Are you okay to keep going?” Stiles asked, a hint of pleading in his voice.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay,” Derek whispered, kissing Stiles one more time before sitting back and giving the signal to continue their façade.

He set his hand on Stiles’ slender hip and encouraged him to roll over and rise onto his knees. He ran his hand through the boy’s soft locks, gently tugging at his unkempt hair.

Stiles fell back into his grip, letting Derek’s slender fingers guide him.

The alpha tilted the boy’s head to the side and brought their mouths together. The first kiss was tender as Derek brushed his lips across Stiles’, then Derek crushed their mouths together in a brutal, bruising kiss. Derek ran his tongue across Stiles’ lips and Stiles obeyed, opening his mouth to welcome Derek’s dominating tongue. It was deep and messy, as Derek abused the boy’s mouth with his tongue.

Stiles ground his ass back against Derek’s hips.

Derek purred, arching forward to return the thrust.

Sweat caressed their bodies. Their scents began to mingle.

Derek thrusted his hips against Stiles’ ass. He sat back, feeling the boy shiver from the loss of warmth. He spread the boy’s cheeks and eased the butt plug from Stiles’ entrance.

Derek shuffled forward on the bed, spreading Stiles’ legs and pulling the boy back so that his ass sat in the man’s lap. Derek teased at Stiles’ eager hole with the tip of his cock before pushing his hips forward just enough that the head of his cock was inside the boy. He let go of Stiles’ hips, letting the boy fall back over his length with a broken cry of pleasure.

Derek let out a grunt as the warmth of the boy’s ass bore down on his shaft.

His breath hissed through his teeth as he guided Stiles’ hips up again and let go, fucking the boy back onto his dick over and over again.

Derek rested his hands on the boy’s hips, stilling the boy as he slowly drew his length out of the boy. He bucked his hips and slammed his length into Stiles’ ass again.

Stiles arched his back, a savage moan tearing at his throat.

Derek’s carnal instincts took over, tightening his hold of Stiles’ hips and thrusting into the boy without restraint.

Stiles cried out. The wave of pain delighted him, making his crotch throb and ache. His arms trembled and collapsed beneath him. He buried his face into the pillow, biting down into the cotton and muffling his moans.

Derek arched over Stiles, his thrusts became faster and deeper as he nipped at the ridges of Stiles’ shoulder blades.

He felt a wave of delight wash over him, his hands running up the boy’s side as he swore his dick grew harder.

Stiles perked up, breaking the illusion of their play as he spoke. “That’s new.”

“Oh God,” Derek muttered, panic seeping into his voice. “I’m sorry. I swear, I didn’t know I could-”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Stiles whispered reassuringly. He pushed himself upright and sat back in Derek’s lag, whimpering and gasping as the man’s knotted cock shifted inside of him. He slumped back against the firm muscles of his chest and took a second to catch his breath before whispering, “Fuck, that feels good.”

Derek nuzzled Stiles’ neck, inhaling the boy’s alluring scent. “Are you alright?”

“Hell yeah. Can we keep going?” Stiles pleaded.

“I don’t know. It might hurt you.”

“Well, there’s no going back now,” Stiles argued.

He had a point.

Derek groaned, his mind clouded by the lustfully delightful sensation of his knotted cock rubbing against Stiles’ insides.

“Okay, fine,” Derek submitted. “But I want to make his as easy for you as possible. Do you want to ride me?”

“Yeah,” Stiles panted. “That might make it a little easier.”

“If you can’t hold your own weight upright or if it gets too much, tell me,” Derek instructed.

“Okay,” Stiles agreed.

Derek flipped their places and helped Stiles turn around to face Derek.

The man settled back against the mattress and gently massaged Stiles’ hips.

“You’re in control,” he reminded the boy. “When you’re ready, give the signal and move at your own pace.”

Stiles nodded, rolling his hips back and forth as he tested his limits and adjusted to the swollen shaft inside of him. He settled back into Derek’s lap and gave the signal.

Derek gripped at Stiles’ hips, his claws digging into the translucent, mole-speckled skin.

Stiles yelped at the sensation, his hips jerking excitedly.

Derek growled in response.

He took Stiles’ dribbling cock in his hands and stroked him in time with the thrusts. He rubbed his thumbs in circles, feeling the tense muscles twitch beneath his touch.

Stiles mewed at the sensation, throwing his head back and bucking his hips into Derek’s grasp.

The boy braced his hands against Derek’s chest, nails digging into the man’s flesh and leaving bright red marks down his toned abs.

Derek was losing control again, his breathing rugged and eyes burning with power.

His hips jerked upwards. He thrust into Stiles, sudden and brutal, making the boy cry out breathlessly as his rigid length was buried to the hilt inside of him.

Derek moved one hand from Stiles’ thigh to the boy’s exposed neck. He gently massaged the flesh before applying pressure. He squeezed the boy’s throat, thrusting harder and faster. He heard the boy gasp for breath, wheezing as Derek choked him more.

The corner of Stiles’ lips were curved up into a wicked smile, his chocolate-brown eyes misted with lust. His lips hung open, twitching as the promise of sweet relief danced before him.

Derek watched as Stiles’ eyes rolled back.

Derek’s grip tightened on Stiles’ thigh. His claws pierced the skin and drew blood. The hot liquid ran down the inside of Stiles’ leg, the sensation arousing him. There was no indication of pain, only pleasure.

Derek lost himself, his hips moving by instinct as he savagely fucked the boy.

Derek released his grip on the boy’s throat, listening to Stiles gasp for breath beneath his rugged cries. He adjusted his grip on the boy, grabbing the boy’s waist and pulling him down over the alpha’s length as he slammed into him.

It was passion; pure, unadulterated, and brutal.

Derek pounded his ass, his knotted cock bruising Stiles’ insides.

Stiles let out a savage moan as spurts of sticky come splashed against his abs.

Air escaped him, his lips quivering as he collapsed against Derek’s chest.

Derek bucked his hips and came, his semen filling Stiles’ ass.

He took a second to catch his breath. He felt the tension of his knot subside as he rode out the orgasm. He slowly withdrew from Stiles’ ass, holding the boy close and feeling him wince in pain.

Derek carefully laid Stiles down on the bed, littering kisses across his sweat soaked skin apologetically.

Stiles giggled and squirmed in the alpha’s arms.

Derek calmed down, settling into the sheets and nuzzling his face into the soft mess of the boy’s hair. Among the bitter scent of Stiles’ sweat, he could smell the boy’s sweet coconut and vanilla shampoo and the natural scent that was so calming.

“You know I have to ask,” Derek muttered.

Stiles shuffled about in his arms, rolling over and reaching for the phone on the bedside table. He opened it and scrolled through messages until he found the one he was looking for.

 

Erica:

Derek looks like he might just kill Peter.

 

Derek sighed.

“She wasn’t wrong,” the man admitted.

“And, I also wanted a good fucking,” Stiles confessed without any shame. “I promise, I won’t get the fox tail out for another month or so.”

Derek pressed tender kisses against the coloured bruises that covered the pale flesh of Stiles’ neck and shoulders.

“You know I love you,” Derek said softly.

“Of course I know,” Stiles assured him, tossing the phone aside and snuggling into Derek’s warmth. “I love you too,” he murmured sleepily.

Derek nestled his face into Stiles’ warmth, letting the boy’s prescience calm him.

He felt Stiles smile and chuckle as the man muttered, “I still want to kill Peter though.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
